


transient diaphragmatic spasm

by gabilliam (vvhymack)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, also this is NOT a doctor/patient relationship!! they get together wayyy after !!, doctor!Taeil, there's a lot of mature talk but the rating isnt for any sex or anything jsyk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvhymack/pseuds/gabilliam
Summary: Taeyong briefly wondered whether they ran into Dr. Moon or not before getting distracted by work. It was a silly thought anyway. The likelihood of that happening would be low and Taeyong had only ever seen Dr. Moon at night shifts in the ER.“So, we saw the guy who took the vibrator out of your ass,” Ten announced when Taeyong got home. He was sitting on their couch next to Johnny and had turned full body to look at Taeyong when he entered.“Do you have to put it like that?” Taeyong asked with a sigh.“I think it’s an important thing to mention,” Ten replied. “It’s your meet-cute.”





	transient diaphragmatic spasm

**Author's Note:**

> i do not know what to say. i've never written taeyong or taeil as main characters so this was really interesting!

Despite what people might think, Lee Taeyong did possess the ability to feel shame. It was a common misconception that he didn’t because he had a tendency to blurt out dumb shit but that was attributed to the fact that he was – and this was a succinctly as he could put it – an awkward, dumb fuck. Mixed in with the fact that he didn’t particularly feel shameful about things that the general public seemed to, it was easy to see how the label was put on him.

So, while Taeyong didn’t feel any particular shame when he accidentally made a sex joke or experimented with admittedly skimpy or absurd clothing, he _did_ feel immense and deep shame as he sat incredibly still in the doctor’s room, waiting anxiously for the doctor to show up. His gut twisted as his mind went from wanting the doctor to come so this ordeal could be over with and wanting the doctor to never show up so he doesn’t have to go through this. He bit his lip, willing himself not to tear up. He didn’t want to seem more foolish than he already felt.

The door opened and Taeyong’s head snapped up as he jumped slightly, wincing when he felt it move. He flushed as he realized the doctor was quite young, probably not much older than himself or even his peer. He would have preferred some old geezer who had seen this a thousand times rather than be judged by someone with a face that handsome. The doctor looking up from his board revealed warm eyes that look at Taeyong curiously.

“Hello,” The doctor said, walking up to Taeyong and holding out his hand. “I’m Dr. Moon. I’ll be assisting you today.”

“Lee Taeyong,” Taeyong murmured, shaking his hand with sweaty palms.

“Alright, Mr. Lee,” Dr. Moon said calmly. “I have some questions, then we can get to business, alright?”

“Yeah, sure,” Taeyong replied, though it _wasn’t_ alright. Couldn’t they just – do it and let him go?

“So,” Dr. Moon started and Taeyong closed his eyes, bracing himself. “The nurse told me you’ve inserted something into your body through your anus and now you’re having trouble getting it out?”

Taeyong nodded, wanting the ground to spontaneously open up and just swallow him whole.

“Exactly what was the object?” Dr. Moon asked.

“Vibrator,” Taeyong whispered, his fingers knotting against each other. He swallowed, then added. “Of sorts.”

“Of sorts?” Dr. Moon repeated.

“It’s my own fault,” Taeyong hurried to say. “It’s this new product and it’s advised to use with a partner but I don’t have one and I used it and got carried away because it’s kind of small and it – yeah.”

“How long have you had it in you?” Dr. Moon asked instead of questioning his little ramble, for which Taeyong was infinitely thankful for.

“About two hours now?” Taeyong replied. Now that his tongue had loosed, his anxiety found another outlet. “I’ve been waiting in the waiting room for about an hour and I came as soon as I panicked but I didn’t check the time.”

“It’s fine, an estimate is enough,” Dr. Moon assured Taeyong and Taeyong didn’t miss the kindness in his voice. It made him want to cry for some reason. Perhaps because the fear of judgement truly terrified him and it was strange to not receive it and instead receive understanding. Dr. Moon continued, “Have you tried to remove it?”

Taeyong shook his head vigorously. “I – I just panicked and my roommate wasn’t home or I would have asked him to help –” Taeyong stopped with a screeching noise in his brain, knowing how strange that sounded. “I mean – ah, yeah.”

“That’s good,” Dr. Moon said and Taeyong looked up in surprise. Dr. Moon saw his look and went on to explain, “It’s better to have it taken out by a professional. If you’d attempted it on your own, you might have gotten seriously injured.”

That’s exactly what Taeyong had been thinking when he’d bolted to the ER but the validation felt nice. As he climbed on to the bed on his side when he was instructed to, shuddering when he got exposed, Doctor Moon asked if he had experienced any other symptoms such as fever or the like and Taeyong replied that he hadn’t, just the twisting of anxiety in his gut. He added a fake laugh at the end of it to make it seem like his anxiety wasn’t serious but Dr. Moon didn’t seem to buy it, frowning at him slightly.

“Don’t worry,” Dr. Moon said calmly. “I’ve done this loads of times before.”

“Really?” Taeyong asked with an awkward laugh. He tried not to yelp at gloved fingers exploring an area he had tensed.

“You’d be surprised,” Dr. Moon replied easily. “At least you’ve got something up there that’s meant to be up there. Ease up.”

Taeyong tried, he really did. It was hard to get a hold of his anxiety but he tried to rationalize the doctor’s words, trying to force his body to chill the fuck out and not put him in any more trouble.

“Good,” Dr. Moon said after a moment. “As I was saying, at least it’s not a vegetable.”

“Does that really happen?” Taeyong asked. Perhaps conversing with the man who was examining his rear end was odd but Taeyong needed the distraction. “I always thought it was one of those things that are myths. Surely no one would be _that _horny?”

“Oh, it happens,” Dr. Moon replied, amusement dripping from his voice. “Humans are strange animals. I think I can get it out without surgery but it’s going to be a little intrusive.”

“That’s fine,” Taeyong said hurriedly. The last thing he needed was to get _surgery_ done, for God's sake. He just wanted the thing _out_ of him, he could still feel it pressing against his insides and now that he no longer wanted it in there, it made him feel nauseous, every shift making him shudder in disgust.

Wet fingers encased in latex gloves felt odd but distinctly clinical. Taeyong was thankful since he had a deep fear that his body would react with horniness. Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t horny at the idea of the young doctor getting the vibrator out, he _wasn’t_ – he just didn’t know how his body would react.

“I’m sorry for making you go through this,” Taeyong rambled in his discomfort, gritting his teeth at the intrusion. “You’re a doctor, surely you have better things to be doing – lives to be saving! Oh, God.”

“Don’t apologize,” Dr. Moon replied. “This is part of the job description in residency, believe it or not. I knew what I was getting myself into.”

“Still,” Taeyong insisted, tears springing to his eyes, both from the discomfort and the emotional turmoil. His anxiety was making him emotional and he knew retrospectively, he would be embarrassed at the easy tears. “I’m sorry.”

Dr. Moon didn’t respond and Taeyong felt an immediate urge to curl up into himself and die. He was being ridiculous, he was already taking up the doctor’s time with his dumb mistakes and now he couldn’t shut up and Dr. Moon was probably feeling really awkward, which was a tragedy since he seemed like such a kind person and –

“It’s done,” Dr. Moon said and Taeyong involuntarily gasped. Strong hands prevented him from jumping up. “Easy. No sudden movements.”

“Sorry,” Taeyong replied sheepishly. Now that he was aware, he didn’t feel the discomfort in his abdomen anymore. He felt gloriously _empty_. “I didn’t notice.”

“Probably because you’re too busy psyching yourself out,” Dr. Moon muttered, as though Taeyong couldn’t hear. Dr. Moon cleared his throat and spoke up. “You can sit up slowly.”

Taeyong does so. His ass was sore but the pain was gone, which was enough of a relief to make him let out a satisfied sigh.

“How are you feeling?” Dr. Moon asked. “Any pain? Nausea?”

“I don’t think so,” Taeyong replied, looking over his body, even though the symptoms wouldn’t be physical like a bruise. “It’s hard to tell because my anxiety makes me feel nauseous.”

“Well, if you feel any abdominal pain or nausea, or experience bleeding or fever, come back, alright?” Dr. Moon said, taking a step back. Taeyong nodded. “You can ask for me if you want. If it lessens your anxiety.”

“You still want to put up with me?” Taeyong was aiming to sound as though he was joking but sincerity bled embarrassingly into his voice. Dr. Moon gave him a small smile and if the situation was any different, Taeyong would have swooned. But he still felt jittery after the entire ordeal and he just wanted to go home.

“As I said,” Dr. Moon replied easily. “You’re hardly the worst case I’ve had to deal with, even today.”

“Who was your worst case today?” Taeyong asked. Dr. Moon looked at Taeyong, as though wondering he should tell him. Taeyong was about to take back his words when Dr. Moon replied.

“I spent an hour and a half with a lady who was convinced there was something wrong with her,” Dr. Moon said with a huff. “There wasn’t, of course. She had just convinced herself there was because she thought she ingested something deadly. Placebo effect.”

Taeyong made an understanding noise. He had dealt with people like that, so it was easy to understand the doctor’s frustration.

“Anyway,” Dr. Moon said, heading towards the door. “I’ll leave you to get dressed. I would say ‘See you around’ but I hope I don’t around here. Take care of yourself, Lee Taeyong.”

It was only later, once he had left the hospital and was buried in his blankets with calmer nerves and all his toys shoved out of sight, that Taeyong allowed himself to mourn how ridiculously _hot_ the doctor had been.

-

“This isn’t funny,” Taeyong insisted but he was smiling as Yuta’s entire body quivered with laughter. It was a week after his visit to the ER and he was no longer sensitive about it and he knew Yuta’s immediate emotion had been of concern, only morphing to full bodied laughter once Taeyong had assured him that he was physically fine.

“It’s fucking hilarious, Tae,” Yuta wheezed out, breathlessly trying to calm himself down. “I can’t believe you’ve become _that person_.”

“It was an honest mistake,” Taeyong insisted because it _had_ been. Dr. Moon had been right, at least he wasn’t shoving a goddamn cucumber up his ass.

“At least it stopped your fascination with weird sex toys for a while,” Yuta said with a giggle.

“If I had a partner, this wouldn’t be a problem,” Taeyong complained, sinking farther into his seat. It was truly that since his hospital visit, he had gotten less – adventurous.

Taeyong hadn’t been the luckiest when it came to partners. In some way or another, they had always ended up being incompatible. Sometimes, they were genuinely good people but the sex was too vanilla and unfulfilling and no compromise left both satisfied. Or they were horrible people but the sex was out of the world amazing, which would have worked were it not for the fact that Taeyong didn’t enjoy fucking horrible people and he got out of that phase real quick. Through much experimentation, he understood that he needed emotional support as well and while occasionally, he’ll have good sex with a nice person, it was never his ideal.

It was hard to find someone that just fit, both personality wise and sex wise so Taeyong had taken to finding ways to pleasure himself, hence his plethora of sex toys and how he’d ended up in that ER room.

“Why can’t I just find someone whom I’m compatible with as a person _and_ who shares my fascination and curiosity?” Taeyong bemoaned.

“There, there,” Yuta patted him comfortingly. “At least you’re not a furry.”

Taeyong stayed silent about his recent interest in pet play.

-

Taeyong tried not to think about the kind and hot doctor and most of the time, he succeeded. It was only at times that the other man crossed his mind, such as when Taeyong came across some kind of doctor roleplay online or when he was feeling particularly pathetic and he remembered how he had made a fool out of himself in front of someone so viscerally attractive. But Taeyong had not forgotten about the man so when he dragged Yuta into the ER, he blurted out that he’d like to see Dr. Moon if he could before he could stop himself.

“I’m fine,” Yuta complained as Taeyong shoved him onto a waiting chair.

“You have a gross cut on your leg and it could be infected,” Taeyong snapped back. “You’re not _fine_.”

“Don’t call me gross,” Yuta protested, his sentence ending with a wince as his cut undoubtedly hurt. It had been quite deep and Taeyong couldn’t believe that Yuta had just wanted to slap some plaster on and hope for the best. Actually, no – scratch that. Taeyong could absolutely believe Nakamoto Yuta had wanted to do that. Their bantering died down after a moment, Yuta leaning against Taeyong as they waited for their name to be called. When it did get called, Yuta slipped his arm around Taeyong, clutching him as they made their way to the room. The nurse tried to stop Taeyong from entering but their overdramatic protests were too much for the overworked nurse and she let Taeyong through after barely a moment of intense whining.

“Okay, maybe this was a good idea,” Yuta said. He had developed a thin sheen of sweat over him. “This is starting to hurt like a motherfucker.”

Taeyong squeezed his arm supportively and was about to respond when the door swung open. Taeyong looked up hopefully before his hopes crashed sadly. It was not Dr. Moon who had walked through the door but rather some other doctor. The doctor looked up and frowned at Taeyong.

“You’re not supposed to be in here,” The doctor told Taeyong.

“I’ll die without him,” Yuta replied instantly, gripping Taeyong harder.

“Is that a medical condition?” The doctor replied. “It’s not on your form. I didn’t learn about it in med school either.”

“He went on a hike and got a really deep cut and I think it needs stitches,” Taeyong interrupted before Yuta could snap back. Once the man had come close enough, Taeyong could see the name _Kim Dongyoung_ on his badge. He could also see the dark circles under the man’s eyes and decided not to test him, forgiving him of his snappiness. The doctor – Dr. Kim – looked down at Yuta’s leg, and the bandage which had started turning red, and sighed.

Taeyong tried not to hover while Yuta sat up on the bed and the doctor sat on his chair beside the injured leg. He understood why it would be better if he wasn’t there since he wasn’t sure what to do but Yuta had intertwined their hands together and refused to let go so Taeyong stood awkwardly nearby, trying his best not to irritate the doctor with his presence.

“What were you cut with?” Dr. Kim asked as he carefully removed the bandage. “How long ago was this?”

“It was something sharp, probably protruding from a bush or something,” Yuta replied. “It was earlier tonight during my run, I didn’t really notice until a few minutes after.”

“How do you not notice a _cut_ in your _leg_ while you’re _running_?” Taeyong demanded hysterically. “While you’re running _on your legs_.”

“Adrenaline, probably,” Dr. Kim replied. “It can happen at times, especially when we’re concentrating heavily on a task. It only starts to hurt once we become aware of it or when the pain surpasses the adrenaline.”

“Yeah, that,” Yuta said, waving at Dr. Kim.

Taeyong watched as Dr. Kim finally peeled away the final layer of bandage. He winced at the sight. The wound was still bleeding and it smelled foul, the metal smell of blood hitting Taeyong’s nose sharply.

“Gross,” Taeyong said without filter.

“It is,” Dr. Kim agreed in a tired voice. “This needs stitches and an x-ray to make sure there are no splinters left inside.”

Dr. Kim looked up, startled when Yuta let out a loud whine that ended with a sob.

“Are you okay?” Dr. Kim asked, looking at Yuta with wide eyes before looking down at his wound. “Does it hurt a lot? Are you nauseous?”

“I’m tired,” Yuta whined, pouting. “Can’t you just bandage it and call it a day, I don’t wanna do all this x-ray shit.”

“You’re – tired,” Dr. Kim repeated, looking at Yuta with a deadpan expression. Yuta looked back defiantly. “Sir. I haven’t slept properly in 28 hours.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s against policy,” Yuta replied. “I can connect you to a union if you want to complain about overworking.”

“You can do that after your x-ray,” Dr. Kim said and Yuta shook his head in petulance.

“There are no splinters, it’s fine,” Yuta insisted and even Taeyong felt like swatting him. “Just stitch it up and I can leave.”

Thankfully, the door opened before the fire in Dr. Kim’s eyes could translate into words and all three turned to look at the door.

“Oh, hello,” Dr. Moon said with a smile as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. “Jaemin told me someone had asked for me.”

“You were with a patient so I took over,” Dr. Kim responded. “Can you please tell this man that he needs to get an x-ray done?”

“You need to get an x-ray done,” Dr. Moon said verbatim.

“Yuta, come on,” Taeyong cajoled. “It’s not like you have a choice. It’s only going to be worse if you leave something in.”

“I’m tired,” Yuta whined back.

“I know,” Taeyong replied soothingly. “But it won’t take long, right?” Taeyong directed the question at Dr. Moon, even though Dr. Kim was the doctor he should have turned to. But Dr. Moon nodded reassuringly.

“Jaemin’s quick,” Dr. Moon said. “And your friend is right. It’ll be worse if splinters are left in the wound.”

“I’ll call in sick for you tomorrow,” Taeyong promised. “You can sleep in all you want once we’re done here, okay?”

“Okay,” Yuta agreed reluctantly.

“I’m going to go get Jaemin,” Dr. Kim said, getting up and leaving the room with a huff.

“Don’t mind him,” Dr. Moon said as he watched his fellow doctor storm out. “He’s had a long day.”

“He’s being overworked,” Yuta replied. “He should complain instead of snipping at people in pain.”

“I thought you were ‘fine’,” Taeyong said drily, throwing up air quotes because he knew it would irritate Yuta.

“It’s the principal of the matter,” Yuta said snottily, crossing his arms in defiance. Taeyong hummed and patted Yuta fondly. He got petulant when he was in pain or bothered in any way. Taeyong saw a shuffle from the corner of his eye and he remembered they had company.

“Hi,” Taeyong said awkwardly, turning to the doctor. While they weren’t in the exact same room as before, the memories still made Taeyong flush hard. “I’m sorry for taking you away from your work. I just panicked and blurted out your name.”

“It’s fine,” Dr. Moon replied, rolling back on his heels with his hands in his pockets. “I told you that you could ask for me, didn’t I?”

“So, you’re the doctor that pulled the vibrator out of his ass?” Yuta asked and it took every ounce of self-restraint in Taeyong to not whack his injured friend. Yuta simply smiled serenely at the glare that was shot his way. “What? There’s no shame in seeking pleasure.”

“Please shut up,” Taeyong gritted out, turning to Dr. Moon but being unable to look him in the eye. “Ignore him. He’s delirious from all the pain.”

“Speaking of delirium,” Yuta piped up and Taeyong took a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever bullshit he was about to spew. “Can I get some anaesthesia?”

“You’re going to need to wait for Dr. Kim to come back,” Dr. Moon said in amusement. “But you can get anesthesia once we determine you need stitches.”

“Can’t you be my doctor?” Yuta complained. “Come on, we can talk about Taeyong here and all his wei –”

“That’s unnecessary,” Taeyong’s voice was embarrassingly high pitched. He turned his pleading gaze to Dr. Moon, who didn’t seem the slightest bit affected, only grinning slightly. “Are you sure we can’t knock him out?”

“Dr. Kim has already taken your case,” Dr. Moon told Yuta, who pouted at him spectacularly. “I could take over but Doyoung’s like a dog with a bone once he starts on something, he’s going to personally discharge you. He’s not so bad, though, don’t worry.”

“He looks sleep deprived, doc,” Yuta groaned. “What if I say the wrong thing and he sutures my mouth shut?”

“Then don’t say the wrong thing,” Dr. Moon shot back. Any more whining from Yuta was put on hold when Dr. Kim returned with a nurse who introduced himself as Na Jaemin. Taeyong watched in wonder as the younger boy cajoled Yuta into the wheelchair, chattering away genially enough that even Yuta didn’t insist that Taeyong join him in the x-ray room. Dr. Kim trailed behind the two, leaving Dr. Moon and Taeyong alone in the room.

“We should leave,” Dr. Moon said and Taeyong burst into action, nodding and hurrying out the room. “You can wait in the waiting room – are you okay?”

“Huh?” Taeyong was – well. It was late, he was tired and anxious and starving. He had forgone dinner in his attempts to drag Yuta to the hospital and now that he wasn’t in the action of the moment, it was all catching up to him. However, he didn’t need to reveal that to a doctor whose time he had already used up too much of. “Yeah. Um, which way is the waiting room?”

“You look pale,” Dr. Moon said, stepping closer and inspecting Taeyong with a clinical eye. Taeyong swallowed. He tried to convince himself that the dryness in his mouth was from exhaustion rather than from the ridiculously hot doctor that was a bit too close to him for comfort.

“Ah, well –” Taeyong gestured vaguely, hoping it would suffice. It usually did, people often rolling their eyes fondly but leaving him be. Taeil’s gaze, however, was unyielding.

“What does,” Dr. Moon repeated the gesture. “- that mean?”

Taeyong shrugged. Dr. Moon rolled his eyes and took a step back.

“Our cafeteria has decent food,” Dr. Moon said. “Do you want me to take you there?”

Taeyong stomach answered for him, grumbling at the sound of decent food. Dr. Moon laughed and started walking, leaving Taeyong no option but to follow. The walk wasn’t long but confusing, with lots of turns and Taeyong was thankful Dr. Moon had guided him because it would have taken him over half an hour if he had wandered off alone in the search for sustenance.

“Thank you,” Taeyong said, smiling at Dr. Moon. “I hope I didn’t keep you from your duties.”

“I’m taking a dinner break as well,” Dr. Moon replied. “There’s a lull in the number of incoming patients so I’m taking my chance while I can.”

Taeyong nodded understandingly. When they’d passed the waiting room, it had seemed emptier than when Taeyong had arrived. Taeyong wondered whether he should comment on the fact that they could sit together – but wouldn’t that be weird? Did people often have lunch with their doctors? The notion didn’t seem particularly outlandish to Taeyong but then again, he didn’t always have the strongest grasp on conventional norms. Before he could spiral endlessly into his dilemma, Dr. Moon started commenting on the food choices and pondering out loud on what he should eat, looking to Taeyong for advice. Taeyong took that as a sign that Dr. Moon _did_ talk to patients outside of hospital beds and gave his input the best he could.

Dr. Moon followed him to an empty table after they’d gotten and paid for their food. Taeyong wondered if he should eat neatly in front of the other man but dismissed the idea when he got a good whiff of his food. Dr. Moon seemed to have no complaints of Taeyong’s ravenous eating, silently consuming his own food at a slower pace. Taeyong did try not to eat so fast that it would give him a stomachache.

“Sorry,” Taeyong said once he’s slowed down, smiling sheepishly. “I missed dinner.”

“What’re you apologizing for?” Dr. Moon asked. Taeyong floundered. With Dr. Moon, it became clear how much Taeyong had a tendency to be apologetic.

“Eating like a heathen?” Taeyong asked more than stated.

“You were hungry,” Dr. Moon replied with a soft smile. “You weren’t eating ridiculously fast. You’re too self-conscious, Mr. Lee.”

“Taeyong,” Taeyong said and Dr. Moon quirked an eyebrow. It looked cool, Taeyong wondered how long he’d practised that. “You can call me Taeyong. Being called Mr. Lee seems weird.”

“Oh,” Dr. Moon said. “You can call me Taeil, if you want.”

“No,” Taeyong shook his head. “I mean, that would be weird right? I’m sure you’re older than me! And you’re a doctor!”

“What year were you born?” Dr. Moon asked.

“Um, ‘95,” Taeyong replied. “You?”

“I’m ’94,” Taeil said with a smile. “Not much older.”

“You’re still my hyung,” Taeyong insisted. “And a doctor.”

“I don’t understand what me being a doctor has to do with this,” Taeil said with a laugh. Taeyong registered how bright his laugh sounded and he looked particularly handsome with a full grin on his face, eyes turning to crescents.

“Well, you’re older than me,” Taeyong explained, counting on his fingers. “And you’re a doctor who, like, saves lives and heals people. So double respect.”

“Double – is there a system?” Taei– Dr. Moon asked.

“It’s just how it is!” Taeyong insisted. Dr. Moon shook his head but didn’t pursue the conversation thread, instead asking Taeyong how he’d been feeling and if he’d experienced any symptoms. Taeyong explained that he hadn’t, somehow not feeling particularly awkward when Dr. Moon spoke so easily. His easy going attitude seemed to rub off on Taeyong whenever he spoke, leading to an easy conversation that jumped from topic to topic, going from Taeyong’s well being to inquiries about what he did. It took another fifteen minutes for Taeyong to explain what exactly he did as a part of the creative team behind virtual games, getting unnecessarily passionate about how it was his job to create a compelling story and interesting characters as well as team up with others to create something new and fresh.

“Do I know any of the games you’ve helped create?” Dr. Moon asked.

“Do you play? What kind do you play?” Taeyong asked enthusiastically. “Maybe. They’re not the biggest but they’re not doing badly either. Some have hit it big, some haven’t.”

“I used to before, I’ve been doing it less often,” Dr. Moon admitted. “My flatmate does it a lot, he’s always lounging on the couch on his phone with game noises coming out of it.”

Taeyong gave the name of their biggest game but Dr. Moon didn’t seem to know it. He promised Taeyong that he would check it out when he could just as his pager rang and he got up immediately.

“Can you make your way back?” Dr. Moon asked, already picking up his tray.

“I can find my way, don’t worry,” Taeyong assured him. “Thanks for keeping me company.”

Dr. Moon saluted him before walking away. Taeyong didn’t linger much longer, taking a few more bites happily before placing his tray back near the rubbish pile and asking security where the waiting rooms were. It did take him a little longer than it would have as he took a few wrong turns but he made it back to the now familiar waiting room quicker than he would have imagined.

“Ah, you,” A voice said and Taeyong turned to see the nurse who’d wheeled Yuta to the x-ray room leaning against the reception. “Your friend is getting his stitches done if you’d like to keep him company. Same room.”

Taeyong thanked the boy, then thanked him again when he called out that Taeyong was walking in the wrong direction. He made it to Yuta’s room and knocked lightly before letting himself in.

“Taeyong!” Yuta called out with a bright grin. His eyes were hazy and Taeyong figured that the anaesthesia had kicked in. “You’re here!”

“I’m here,” Taeyong said reassuringly. He watched as Dr. Kim stayed hunched over Yuta’s leg, stitching skin together. Taeyong shuddered and looked away.

“You have to make sure he doesn’t kill me,” Yuta said in what he must have genuinely thought was a whisper but was rather loud. “He threatened to!”

“I did not,” Dr. Kim interrupted in a measured tone.

“You said I was a nuisance!” Yuta accused with deep emotion.

“You asked me if I could give you another piercing while I was working with a needle,” Dr. Kim shot back.

“That hardly means you have to tell me that I shouldn’t trust you with a needle that close to my neck!” Yuta replied reproachfully, looking at Taeyong with wide eyes. “He meant that he would kill me! With a needle to the neck, Taeyong!”

“I don’t think you’d die from that, Yuta,” Taeyong replied soothingly. “I’m sure the doctor didn’t mean it.”

“I apologized,” Dr. Kim replied in a tight voice. Taeyong felt bad for him. Yuta on drugs wasn’t easy to deal with on a good day, let alone after someone hadn’t slept properly for over a day.

“See, he apologized,” Taeyong said, taking Yuta’s hand. Yuta sighed, nodding. Dr. Kim continued his neat stitching in silence while Yuta muttered things to Taeyong that Taeyong tried to respond well to. He was so caught up in trying to decipher Yuta’s words that he almost didn’t notice when Dr. Kim got up and revealed a bandaged leg.

“Oh,” Yuta said hazily. “It’s done.”

“It is,” Dr. Kim replied. “Went a lot quicker when you weren’t getting on my last nerve.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuta said mournfully, and Dr. Kim’s eyes widened in panic as Yuta teared up. “I am small and very tired and in a lot of pain because I lost a lot of blood. So, you can imagine the kind of stress that I am under.”

“Why is he crying?” Dr. Kim asked in mild panic and Taeyong shook his head in assurance.

“Don’t worry,” Taeyong said. “He gets emotional sometimes, he’s really a crybaby.”

“I know you won’t kill me,” Yuta said with a sniffle and Dr. Kim looked lost. “I was just being a bitch.”

“It’s fine,” Dr. Kim said, waving the comment aside. “Are you still in pain? Did your anaesthetic not kick in? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It did,” Yuta said in a watery voice. “Just – in general.”

“Okay,” Dr. Kim said with an exhale. “Can you get up?”

Yuta nodded and sat up, looking at his injured leg sadly.

“I’m out for the count,” Yuta said mournfully.

“Only for a few days,” Taeyong comforted. “Right?”

“Come back in 10 days to get the stitches removed,” Dr. Kim said. “No strenuous activities for the next couple of days. Come back if you develop a fever or if the wound doesn’t seem like its healing.”

“Okay,” Taeyong said in leu of Yuta, who had gone nonverbal in his exhaustion and sadness. “Thank you so much, Dr. Kim. I know he’s a handful –”

“It’s fine, don’t thank me,” Dr. Kim said. “Do you need help getting him to his wheelchair?”

“I’d like that,” Taeyong admitted and he and Dr. Kim carefully guided Yuta to his chair. Despite his bristling attitude, Dr. Kim’s gestures were gentle when he tucked Yuta’s hand over his lap and made sure he was settled in, his eyes kind as he looked over his patient one final time. He followed them to the reception and expedited their discharge, only letting them go when he’d helped Taeyong put Yuta in the back of a taxi safely.

Dr. Moon had been right, Taeyong thought as they made their way home. Dr. Kim didn’t let Yuta go, no matter how annoying he’d been, until he’d personally discharged him.

-

“Of course,” Yuta moaned and Taeyong sighed, biting into his toast. It was the third day since their hospital visit and they’d had this conversation multiple times. “Of course, you let me make a fool of myself in front of a hot doctor.”

“For the last time,” Taeyong replied. “I didn’t ‘let’ you do anything.”

“You should have made me shut up!” Yuta whined. “He was so cute; you knew I was going to go feral.”

“You know it’s physically incapable of me to make you shut up,” Taeyong snapped back.

“A real friend would have duct-taped my mouth,” Yuta said with a pout.

“I’ll duct tape your mouth now,” Taeyong muttered, shoving breakfast into his mouth so he wouldn’t snap anymore at an injured Yuta.

“My wound is fine,” Yuta said in a tone that was far too sad. “I won’t get to see him for another 7 days. A week, Taeyong!”

“I genuinely don’t understand what part of your exchange enamoured you so much,” Taeyong said. “Was it the biting words or the part when he threatened to stab you because you’re so annoying?”

“He’s hot when he’s mad,” Yuta sighed dreamily and Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“I need to go to work,” He announced. “Call Johnny if you need anything.”

“Do you think he can get me the hot doctor’s number?” Yuta asked. Taeyong didn’t bother to give him a response.

-

Yuta had wanted Taeyong to come with him to get his stitches removed but Taeyong had a meeting during the time Yuta had booked his appointment. Instead, Ten ended up going with him while Taeyong received texts from the two, letting him know everything he was missing.

_Ten_  
we’re waiting another half hour bc yuta wants dr kim

_You_  
but it’s a schedules appointment??  
*scheduled

_Ten_  
apparently theres a hold up w/ the prev appointment  
idk man

_You_  
r u holding yutas hand

_Ten_  
no??  
not yet anyway  
its just stitches removal lmao  
idek why he needs me here

_You_  
emotional support >:(  
keep me updated

Taeyong had his phone facing screen side up during the meeting but no notifications came through. Taeyong bit his lip. Obviously, there was no reason to be worried. Ten was right, it was a simple stitches removal and last Taeyong had checked, Yuta’s wound was healed up. Regardless, he called them as soon as he was free to do so.

“Hey,” Ten answered cheerfully. “Yuta’s being a big baby.”

“Am not,” Taeyong heard Yuta call out.

“He is,” Ten continued. “In front of the doctor he has a crush on as well. Truly embarrassing stuff.”

“Is the doctor he has a crush on in the room when you said he has a crush on him?” Taeyong asked.

“Yes,” Ten replied simply. “He’s turning red. I’m glad Yuta brought me along.”

“Is Yuta’s wound okay?” Taeyong asked.

“Yeah, yeah, he’s fine,” Ten said dismissively. “Honestly could have done this at home if he wasn’t so desperate to see his hot doctor crush.”

“He could not have done this at home!” Came Dr. Kim’s indignant voice. “He came to the doctor because of protocol!”

“Because Yuta gives a rats ass about protocol,” Tens snorted before murmuring. “The doctor wanted him here too.”

“He’s my patient!” Dr. Kim insisted. “Of course, I wanted him here.”

“Denial’s not a good look on you, Doyoungie,” Ten cooed. Taeyong blinked at the phone. _Doyoungie_? Ten was brave. “Neither is red.”

“Leave him alone,” Yuta protested.

“Okay, I’m hanging up now,” Taeyong announced, clicking off the line when Ten hummed in affirmation, cutting off whatever retort he was going to shoot at Dr. Kim or Yuta.

Taeyong briefly wondered whether they ran into Dr. Moon or not before getting distracted by work. It was a silly thought anyway. The likelihood of that happening would be low and Taeyong had only ever seen Dr. Moon at night shifts in the ER.

“So, we saw the guy who took the vibrator out of your ass,” Ten announced when Taeyong got home. He was sitting on their couch next to Johnny and had turned full body to look at Taeyong when he entered.

“Do you have to put it like that?” Taeyong asked with a sigh.

“I think it’s an important thing to mention,” Ten replied. “It’s your meet-cute.”

“Meet cute,” Taeyong repeated in disbelief, coming to sit opposite Ten.

“He asked about you,” Ten said with a smarmy grin. Taeyong tried to be unaffected, to not give Ten what he wanted, but his flush gave him away as Ten cackled at the sight. “You’re so into him!”

“It’s understandable, though,” Ten continued to tell Johnny, who nodded along to whatever his boyfriend was saying. “He’s tiny but he’s hot.”

“Like you?” Johnny said without looking up from his phone, not seeing the slight blush make its away across Ten’s face before Ten shook it off.

“Yes, like me,” Ten said, aiming for cocky but the effect was tainted by his disgusting look of love towards Johnny. He turned his attention back to Taeyong. “So, he asked about you.”

“Did he?” Taeyong replied. “What did he ask?”

“Apparently, he thought you would come in with Yuta,” Ten said with a teasing smile. “He seemed disappointed that you weren’t there.”

“I’m sure he wasn’t,” Taeyong said, heart stuttering at the notion. Ten, despite never having done so before, was probably just leading him on.

“He was,” Ten insisted. “Ask Yuta if you don’t believe me.”

“Where is Yuta anyway?” Taeyong asked, getting up.

“Probably crying in his room because the doctor didn’t give him his number,” Ten called out as Taeyong made his way towards Yuta’s room. Taeyong knocked and went in when Yuta told him he could enter.

Yuta wasn’t crying but he was lying star fished on his bed, staring up at the ceiling in silence.

“Hey, buddy,” Taeyong started cautiously. “You okay?”

“I got my stitches removed,” Yuta said, his voice weirdly empty of emotion.

“You did,” Taeyong tried to be cheerful. “Good job!”

“I’m never going to see him again.” Oh, no. “This was my last chance and I blew it.” Ah, shit. “He hates me.”

“I doubt that,” Taeyong hurried to say. He couldn’t say for certain that Dr. Kim _liked_ Yuta but he did know he didn’t hate him, remembering the kind eyes and gentle hands.

“He told me it would be unprofessional if he gave me his number,” Yuta continued, sadness dripping into his voice slowly.

“Well, he’s right,” Taeyong pointed out. “Also! That’s not a no! He didn’t say he didn’t _want_ to give you his number.”

“What do I do?” Yuta wailed and Taeyong rushed to him. “I’m never going to see him again!”

“Well,” Taeyong floundered. He petted Yuta slowly, trying to think of something to say that would sooth his best friend. The issue was that Yuta was most probably right. They’d never run into Dr. Kim anywhere else and if they didn’t go to the hospital, it was unlikely they would meet him again. The same went for Dr. Moon and the thought made Taeyong slightly sad, making him want to collapse next to Yuta and pout at fate as well. Another wail from Yuta startled Taeyong out of his thoughts. “I mean, if it was meant to be, you will!”

“I refuse to be at the mercy of fate!” Yuta announced, sitting up abruptly, almost smacking heads with Taeyong. “I don’t believe in that shit. I believe in working for what you want!”

“Okay,” Taeyong trailed off as Yuta leapt out of bed. “What’re you going to do?”

“Gonna go get stabbed –”

Taeyong yelped and yelled at Johnny and Ten to man the door while he wrapped himself around Yuta to make sure he didn’t escape.

-

The day had been long and tiring. Taeyong had gotten carried away with his characters and it wasn’t until one of his teammates had knocked on his cubicle and asked him if he was going to home any time soon that Taeyong realized how late it had gotten. Taeyong wrapped up for the day, the sun having set hours ago, though his mind was still working on overdrive, thinking about his characters and the plotline they were going with.

Even on the bus home, he kept tapping away on his tablet, dumping all his ideas out lest he forget them later. It was only once he passed the brightly lit convenience store that he realized he had not yet eaten. Taeyong stood frozen in front of the store, torn between going in and having a convenience store dinner or going home and cooking something. He hadn’t particularly planned anything for dinner that night and he wasn’t a hundred percent sure on what they even had in their pantry, not right then with his mind still wandering back to his work.

“Excuse me?” A voice said and Taeyong jumped, nearly dropping his tablet. He turned and his eyes widened at the sight. “Oh! It’s you.”

“Dr. Moon?” Taeyong asked, tilting his head. Dr. Moon smiled at him and Taeyong felt himself flush.

“Hi,” Dr. Moon said genially. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Yeah,” Taeyong trailed off, looking around than looking at Dr. Moon, who wasn’t in his scrubs and neither did he have his doctor’s coat on. In fact, he was dressed casually in shorts and a hoodie. When his eyes finally met Dr. Moon’s curious gaze, Taeyong smiled sheepishly, realizing he’d just been staring at the doctor.

“How have you been?” Dr. Moon asked. “How’s your friend?”

“I’m fine!” Taeyong said. “Yuta is – well. He’s still in mourning.”

“Oh?” Dr. Moon frowned in confusion. “Is he alright? Did something happen?”

“I just mean –” Taeyong stopped, remembering that Dr. Moon did not know Yuta and therefore did not know the dramatics that came with the man. “He has a crush on your coworker? Dr. Kim? And he didn’t get his number the last time they met so he’s in mourning.”

“Oh,” Dr. Moon giggled and Taeyong grinned at the sound. “I wondered why Doyoung seemed to space out sometimes. Does your friend know that he can come into the hospital, not as a patient?”

“You know,” Taeyong mused. “I don’t think the idea crossed his mind.”

“Well,” Dr. Moon said with a grin. “Now he knows.”

Taeyong nodded, unsure of what to say next. He wanted to continue the conversation, wanted Dr. Moon to talk to him a little more but he became aware of the fact that it was late and Dr. Moon was most probably going to the convenience store and Taeyong had stood in his way.

“It was nice meeting you again,” Taeyong said quickly, flustered, stepping aside. “Um, sorry for –”

“Don’t,” Dr. Moon said and Taeyong stopped. “Don’t apologize for whatever you were going to apologize for.”

“Sorry,” Taeyong replied sheepishly before slapping a hand over his mouth. He continued speaking through his hand. “Have a nice da– night!”

He turned around and walked into the convenience store before he could embarrass himself further. The student behind the counter barely looked up from their books when he entered and Taeyong heard Dr. Moon enter behind him.

It didn’t take long for Taeyong to amass a full three-course meal in his arms. It was something he had become somewhat of an expert on, especially during his university and early working days, especially the period of time when he’d been seeking employment. He’d practically lived in convenience stores and he’d mastered the art of having a good meal at a budget since sometimes it was his only meal of the day. He hoped Dr. Moon had grabbed whatever he wanted and left but when he walked outside with his little feast, he saw the doctor sitting on one of the tables, waiting for a bowl of instant ramen to finish cooking.

Again, Taeyong was caught in a dilemma. It would be assumptive of him to sit with the doctor but – it might be rude if he didn’t? Taeyong didn’t want to be rude! But then again, he could see his utter humiliation if Dr. Moon seemed weirded out if Taeyong sat with him. Maybe he should just take his feast home and eat there! But Taeyong didn’t want to carry all this uphill and he was _really_ hungry and –

“Are you alright there?” Dr. Moon asked calmly, his voice an antithesis to the chaos inside Taeyong’s brain right then.

“Yes!” Taeyong replied a touch too loudly and winced to himself. Dr. Moon raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

“What’re you having?” Dr. Moon asked and Taeyong looked down at his bag. “That looks like a lot.”

“Dinner,” Taeyong said. He pointed at Dr. Moon’s single ramen bowl and drink. “What’s that?”

“Dinner,” Dr. Moon repeated with a grin and it shouldn’t be attractive that a grown man doesn’t know how to feed himself. It really shouldn’t and yet, the affliction in Taeil’s voice made Taeyong want to grin back.

“A single cup of ramen isn’t dinner,” Taeyong said with a snort. “At least get some tteokbokki as well. There’s also pork cutlets in there, you know.”

“I can never cook it well,” Dr. Moon said with a shrug. “I don’t really have an eye for food.”

“You put hot water and put in the microwave, it’s not that hard,” Taeyong replied, narrowing his eyes. “How are you a doctor but you can’t cook instant food?”

“Well,” Dr. Moon said, crossing his arms with a smile. “We can’t all be perfect.”

“I’ll teach you,” Taeyong vowed, coming to settle in front of Dr. Moon, who raised no objections on the matter. “I’ve mastered it.”

“Yeah?” Dr. Moon leaned forward, genuinely curious as his eyes lit up. “Do share your secrets.”

First, Taeyong told Dr. Moon that his instant ramen was most probably done and it would get soggy otherwise. Then he set about explaining his loot to the doctor, who seemed to be listening closely to Taeyong’s words. He started from his appetizers to his main dish to dessert, laying out his plan succinctly. Dr. Moon nodded along, humming appreciatively as he slurped his own ‘dinner’ before it got cold and disgusting.

“That’s interesting,” Dr. Moon said and he sounded genuine. “I’ll keep that in mind next time.”

“Are you sure that’s enough for you?” Taeyong asked, eyeing the empty ramen bowl dubiously.

“It is for now,” Dr. Moon said, getting up and stretching languidly. Taeyong tried not to stare at the stripe of skin that showed when his shirt lifted but it was almost right at eye level and it was tantalizing and it was hard not to, okay? His eyes shot up when Dr. Moon continued. “For now, I’m going to head back and knock out. I’m tired and I don’t have a lot of time before my next shift.”

“Oh!” Taeyong said. “Right! Um, get home safe.”

“Eat well, Taeyong,” Dr. Moon said with a smile that Taeyong wanted to engrain in his memory for safekeeping. He smiled back, nodding. He bit his lip as he watched Dr. Moon walk away, willing himself to not be disappointed. They’d run into each other on pure happenstance and it wouldn’t be wise to harbor a crush on someone he wasn’t likely to meet again.

He was well into his main course, munching on some rice and heavily invested in the Tasty video playing on his phone when he felt a tap on his shoulder and startled, almost letting out a scream were it not for the food in his mouth.

He looked up with wide eyes to see Dr. Moon looking down at him, looking equally as startled and a little red.

“Dr. Moon,” Taeyong said with food in his mouth before realizing his bad manners. He quickly tried to chew and swallow the food.

“I told you that you can call me Taeil,” Dr. Moon said in soft exasperation. “I’m not even your doctor anymore.”

“And _I_ told you,” Taeyong responded quickly. “I can’t call you that. My mother would drive to my apartment and hit me with her sandal if she caught a whiff of me disrespecting an elder like that.”

“Then call me hyung,” Dr. Moon insisted and something in his gaze told Taeyong that he wasn’t going to let this go. Taeyong nodded slowly.

“Alright, hyung,” Taeyong said experimentally, feeling out how the words felt in his mouth. “Taeil hyung.”

Dr. Moon’s beam was worth it and Taeyong smiled back before frowning in confusion.

“Did you forget something?” Taeyong asked, turning to look at where Dr. Moon had been sitting previously. Perhaps he had left his wallet or something behind.

“No,” Dr. Moon said and Taeyong turned back to him. He was rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. It was heartachingly endearing. “I just came back to – well, I talked to my flatmate.”

“Okay,” Taeyong said slowly, raising his eyebrows.

“He’s very sensible,” Dr. Moon informed Taeyong. Taeyong was baffled but he nodded along.

“I’m sure he is,” Taeyong replied. “Is he a doctor as well?”

“No, he’s a pilot,” Taeil told Taeyong and Taeyong gasped appropriately. “Yeah, it’s nice because I don’t bother him with my weird timings and he doesn’t bother me. It’s a nice arrangement.”

“Yuta’s also a pretty good flatmate,” Taeyong offered since apparently, they were now discussing flatmates. “Is that what you came back for?”

“No,” Dr. Moon replied. “Um – God, I hope this isn’t inappropriate –” Oh, please be inappropriate. “– but I was wondering if we could exchange numbers?”

Dr. Moon immediately misread Taeyong’s widening eyes and silence and backpedalled.

“I mean, it’s totally fine if not, I just think you’re interesting but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable –”

“Dr. Moon,” Taeyong started but Taeil seemed to steamroll ahead.

“I understand it’s a little weird and I promise I didn’t intend to make it weird or creepy or anything, I just –”

“Dr. Moon,” Taeyong tried to interrupt.

“ – and meeting you here was a coincidence as well, by the way! I’m totally not –”

“Taeil hyung,” Taeyong said, louder this time and Taeil stopped mid-speech, looking at Taeyong a tad bit vulnerable. “It’s not weird. I’d really like that.”

“Yeah?” Taeil asked and Taeyong nodded resolutely, turning on his phone and tapping out of the YouTube app to open his Contacts page. He added the name ‘Taeil Hyung ♡’ before handing the phone to Dr. Moon. He watched as Taeil put in his number and handed the phone back to Taeyong almost shyly. It was an interesting look on the older man. Taeyong tapped on the call button and watched Taeil fish out his phone from his pocket.

“Now you have my number,” Taeyong smiled and Dr. Moon – Taeil, Taeil _hyung_, grinned back. It felt promising.

-

Yuta’s smile was reserved and it confused Taeyong. Sure, Yuta was in exaggerated mourning but it hadn’t actually affected him that much but now, he seemed quieter than usual during lunch.

“I’m happy you met him again,” Yuta said sincerely. “And that you got his number! Have you talked yet?”

Taeyong stared at Yuta, who continued playing around with his food while looking at Taeyong expectantly for an answer.

“Aren’t you going to ask me?” Taeyong said finally and Yuta raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

“I just did?” Yuta said and Taeyong sighed.

“Not that,” Taeyong insisted. “Aren’t you ask me about Dr. Kim?”

“Ah,” Yuta said with a laugh. “Nah, I’m good.”

“You’re good?” Taeyong said dubiously.

“Yeah, I’m totally over it! I have enough shit going on in my life without me pining over someone unattainable,” Yuta said, now stabbing his fork into the tablecloth. “Superiors yelling at me and missing buses. Don’t need a sleep deprived doctor who can’t keep his snark to himself in my life anyway.”

Ah. That explained the moodiness.

“So, you don’t want to know what Taeil hyung said about Dr. Kim?” Taeyong teased, going back to his food when he saw Yuta freeze.

“Oh, it’s _Taeil hyung_ now?” Yuta shot back with a slimy grin. “That was quick.”

“He insisted,” Taeyong shrugged, trying not to flush under Yuta’s suggestive gaze. “You don’t want to know about Dr. Kim?”

“Do tell what your _Taeil hyung_ said about Doyoung,” Yuta said.

“Don’t say his name like _that _– and he’s not _mine!_” Taeyong protested. “He said Dr. Kim spaces out a lot.”

“Yeah,” Yuta snorted. “He’s sleep deprived. Of course, he does.”

“He also said that you can visit Dr. Kim as _not_ a patient as well, you know,” Taeyong said.

“Well,” Yuta paused. The thought hadn’t seemed to cross his mind. “I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Since when?” Taeyong asked incredulously. “It’s not like he knows where _you_ work. What happened to working for what you want?”

“What I _want_,” Yuta whined, pouting. “Is a week off and a long nap. And this asshole to quit the gym I frequent.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes, knowing he wouldn’t get anything about Dr. Kim out of Yuta when he was being petulant and instead asked Yuta about his job and that asshole at the gym instead.

-

Taeyong didn’t want to say he was disappointed that he didn’t receive a text from Taeil a week after they exchanged numbers. He was, but he didn’t want to _say_ it. Like, he wasn’t cripplingly depressed about it like Yuta was (“Hey! I’m over it!”) but he certainly – felt some type of way about it. A sad type of way. But –

“You can be sad about it,” Ten groaned, mouth still around the straw. “Please just stop pretending you’re not.”

“I’m not!” Taeyong insisted, lying through his teeth. “It would be weird of me to be, right? Like, we barely know each other. He has no obligation to reach out to me. Also, he’s a doctor! He must be busy saving lives!”

“When have you ever not been weird, anyway?” Ten asked, rolling his eyes. His disgusting iced coffee was long over but that didn’t stop Ten from still loudly trying to suck the last remnants of americano from the cup. “The doctor seemed into your weirdness if him giving you his number is anything to go by.”

“Yeah, but –” Taeyong floundered, gesturing wildly to get his inaudible point across. Ten seemed unimpressed.

“Why don’t you just text him?” Ten asked. “You have his number. Just go like ‘Sup’. Add a tongue out emoji. The horny one, not the cute one.”

“But he asked for _my_ number,” Taeyong sighed, melting against his chair in defeat. “What if he didn’t reach out because he doesn’t want to? Besides, he’s a busy doctor! What if I text him at the wrong time – oh, my God, what if he’s in the middle of a surgery and he ends up killing someone and it would be all my fault!”

“Taeyong,” Ten said firmly, waving Taeyong’s wide eyed theatrics aside. “He wouldn’t take his phone into an operating theatre, you know this, right?”

“Right,” Taeyong nodded, deflating. “Of course.”

Of course, Taeyong _logically_ knew there was no harm in just texting Taeil. After all, they had (assumedly) exchanged numbers for that very purpose. And it wasn’t as though Taeyong hadn’t tried. Every time he’d had a passing thought of the doctor, a moment later, his hand would wander to his phone but his nerve escaped him every time. It had made his guts twist and he had pushed his phone away.

After a bit more time together and wrestling his phone out of Ten’s hands, Taeyong found his way back to work, ready to fall back into the story he was building. His work was consuming but in a good way, especially now that Taeyong was promoted and had more control over the story and characters. As a result, there was no real way to get him out of his reverie other than startling him. His coworkers had tried to approach in a way that wouldn’t catch Taeyong off guard but they had yet to find a solution that didn’t at the very least leave Taeyong with a racing heart.

He could feel eyes on him but when he looked up, he still startled because he saw two faces looking at him instead of one. He took off his headphones slowly, apprehensive.

“Hey,” He said questioningly at the two boys near his table.

“Hello!” Xiaojun said brightly, bowing quickly. “We had a few quest- Renjun, stop staring.”

“I mean, it worked,” Renjun said with a more laid-back bow. “He didn’t scream.” He turned to Taeyong. “We’re devising ways to talk to you that don’t include screams. I think staring at you until you notice worked.”

“How- How long were you standing there?” Taeyong asked, the _and staring at me_ unsaid but very much an unspoken point.

“About 15 minutes,” Renjun shrugged and Taeyong’s eyes widened.

“Which is why the experiment is a failure,” Xiaojun scoffed. “That’s too long to wait, it’s inefficient.”

“It’s a starting point,” Renjun shot back.

“What was your question?” Taeyong asked before the two interns could devolve into squabbling over experimentation boundaries and methods. Taeyong tried to ignore the fact that _he_ was the test subject.

“Right, so you know the medic character we have yet to name?” Xiaojun asked and Taeyong blinked.

“We have a medic character?” Taeyong had not been informed of this. This was preposterous, you couldn’t just introduce some new shit into _his universe _– and alright, it wasn’t entirely his universe, of course, they all world built it but that just meant that _he_, alongside everyone else, had to be in on the loop in regards to universe expansion so that if he created new content, it wasn’t off or mischaracterized – and not _tell him_.

“Yeah?” Renjun looked at him weirdly. “You’re the one who brought it up?”

“What?” Taeyong frowned. “When?”

“Uh, the brainstorming dinner last week?” Renjun said and Xiaojun nodded and added, extending his tablet. “I took notes.”

“Nerd,” Renjun muttered but Xiaojun refrained from murdering his coworker since it would be rude to do so in front of his superiors. Taeyong paid them no mind, going over Xiaojun’s sparse (it was _dinner_, after all) but efficient notes.

** _Taeyong hyung: _ ** _Said we should introduce a medic character – not sure how that ties into the game’s feature of buying lives and health – medic character should be this ‘tiny little guy’ (????) – Pointed at me and said ‘About your height’. Rude. His name should be a metaphor for the moon?_

“Oh, shit,” Taeyong groaned. Perhaps he had been a little tipsy and loose lipped. Perhaps a certain doctor had been on his mind an awful lot. “Who’s working on this?”

“We were,” Renjun said, pointing at himself and Xiaojun. “But like we just had some questions like – Is he a magical doctor? What kinds of wounds can he heal? I’m assuming it’s male since you said, and I quote, ‘tiny little guy’. Is he going to be a main character or –”

“No,” Taeyong hurried to say. “Listen, I was just a little out of it then, I’m sorry. You don’t need to work on a medic character, it’s fine. Discard him.”

Instead of seeing joy at the prospect of lesser work, he saw Xiaojun deflate and Renjun pout with puppy eyes.

“But –” Renjun whined. “He’s our baby. We can’t just discard him now!”

“I mean,” Xiaojun said hesitantly. “It’s your call, of course, but we’ve put a lot of work into him and he’s really cool and we’ve managed to find a few ways to fit him into the story without disrupting it.”

“He’s not a main character,” Renjun hurried to say. “Well, at least he isn’t in our version, you can do what you want with him. But not _whatever_, he does have characterization I’m very attached to and –” An elbow in the side from Xiaojun shut the boy with a tight smile. “It’s up to you, of course. Writer-nim.”

Taeyong bit his lip. On one hand, he didn’t want disruptions to a plot that was pretty set and he really had just thrown the medic character out there with no basis. On the other, his interns were certainly capable and clearly fond of the character they had created and Taeyong didn’t want to take that away from them. He knew how fond one could get of their own characters.

“Alright,” Taeyong said with a soft smile. “Tell me about your medic.”

-

Taeyong played with the phone in his hand, opening the KakaoTalk then closing it, then switching the screen off and laying it face down before repeating. If Yuta noticed, he didn’t say anything, engrossed in the book he was reading as he munched on carrot sticks and cheese.

Taeyong opened the KakaoTalk app again, opening Taeil’s chat through contacts. He stared. And stared. He switched off the screen and lay his phone facing downwards. He sighed loudly. He flipped his phone back, opening it, sliding back into the waiting, empty chat screen.

Once more, for luck – switching off the screen, laying it face down before flipping it and switching it on again, back to the waiting screen.

“I’m going to do it,” Taeyong announced, his voice cutting through the quiet that had settled over them. Yuta yelped, his plate of food that he had had resting precariously on his knee falling over as he startled, clutching his book to his chest.

“What?” Yuta asked in a daze before Taeyong’s words registered to him and he groaned. “Don’t fucking do that – the killer is in Martha’s house!”

“Sorry,” Taeyong said sheepishly. He hadn’t registered what book Yuta was reading, had been unaware of the tight suspense his friend had been sitting in. “I’m gonna text Taeil.”

Yuta’s expression brightened and he gave Taeyong an encouraging thumbs up.

Taeyong’s thumbs hovered over the screen. What to say? Should he introduce himself? Did Taeil even have his number saved? Taeyong went with simple.

_You_  
hey

And then he spiralled.

_You_  
it’s me  
taeyong  
um, you gave me ur number at the convenience store  
haha its been a while, right?  
i hope i’m not disturbing you >_<

Taeyong’s entire body clenched when he saw the response being typed. It took several painful moments but finally –

_Taeil hyung _♡  
hi! I know you!  
kfjdfn

_You_  
you do!  
haha what?

_Taeil hyung _♡  
phone fell on my facer  
ignore theat!  
I am actually  
very sleepy  
but u called!!  
well.  
texted :]

Taeyong giggled, unreasonably giddy. Had he eaten dinner? Yes, he certainly had. Oh, god.

_You_  
you should probably sleep

A few moments, the typing symbol appearing and disappearing several times, later:

_Taeil hyung _♡  
yeah but you texted. i’m awake now

_You_  
that took an awake person an awfully long time to type

_Taeil hyung _♡  
yes. you raise a fairy point.  
fair point. i am awake.

_You_  
maybe you should not be

_Taeil hyung _♡  
that’s a fair point as well  
i’ll talk to you soon

_You_  
okay! sleep well :3

_Taeil hyung _♡  
:)

Taeyong fell on the couch, sighing happily. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest and he wondered why he simply hadn’t done it earlier. Taeyong flopped to his back, grinning up at the ceiling. He’d _replied_, even as he was falling asleep. He felt the sound bubbling in him before erupting, a giddy high pitched squeal that had him thrashing about like a high schooler experiencing their first crush.

“What?” Yuta’s voice was frantic. “What is it, why are you screaming? Did you see something? Some_one_?”

“He replied to me,” Taeyong said dreamily. “We’ll speak soon.”

A beat of silence. Then a pillow thrown at Taeyong, followed by the book Yuta had been reading. But despite landing smack on his face, it couldn’t dampen Taeyong’s spirits.

-

_You_  
did you know doctors call gunshot wounds ‘acute lead poisoning’

_Taeil hyung _♡  
yes  
i am a doctor

_You_  
have u ever treated a gunshot wound :o

_Taeil hyung _♡__  
not rly, we don’t have a lot of those here  
not lead bullets anyway  
lots of stabbing and stuff

_You_  
:OO

Taeil had texted back the next morning, apologetic for his drowsiness the night before. Taeyong had brushed it off and they’d launched in a conversation that never really ended – Taeyong never said goodbye for fear that he wouldn’t have the nerve to say hello again.

It became routine and Taeyong got used to ache of his jaw from smiling senseless sometimes, he got used to the butterflies in his stomach as he waited for a response. He was so lost in the feeling as he roamed the aisles of the grocery store, phone in hand, that he had to blink twice when his cart collided into someone – someone familiar.

“Oh, my God,” Taeyong choked out, frozen as the man let out a groan and straightened out. Dr Kim seemed less exhausted than the last time Taeyong had seen him, out of his formal wear and in comfortable, casual clothing and large glasses. Even to Taeyong, he looked positively adorable. Taeyong could only imagine what Yuta would go through at the view.

“Can you watch – oh. It’s you,” Dr Kim still sounded irritated but not severely so. Taeyong couldn’t entirely blame him – he _had_ nearly run him over with his cart full of groceries and household supplies.

“I’m so sorry,” Taeyong rushed to say, eyeing the man to make sure he wasn’t critically injured.

“It’s fine,” Dr Kim said, stepping back. Here, in the brightly lit aisle of a grocery store, Dr Kim looked every inch the awkward young doctor he was as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Um – how are you? How’s, uh. How’s your friend?”

“I’m good,” Taeyong hummed. “Yuta? Yuta’s fine. No critical wounds recently.”

“That’s good,” It sounded genuine, though Taeyong to could Dr Kim was on the verge of saying something else before deciding against it. “Well, it was nice to see you. Take care.”

Before Taeyong could respond in kind, he heard a voice and saw Dr Kim freeze in his stop, wide eyed like a rabbit caught in headlights.

“Hey,” Yuta was saying. “Do you think cauliflowers are the white people of broccolis? Oh.” Yuta stopped. Taeyong decided to remain silent, to see what would happen next. “You.”

When Dr. Kim did nothing but wave awkwardly, Taeyong sighed and stepped in. What horrible timeline had he stepped into that _he_ had to be the socially aware one?

“Is that any way to greet the doctor who prevented you from getting an infection?” Taeyong sighed. Yuta shrugged, dumping the cauliflower into the cart. Taeyong immediately picked the vegetable back up, inspecting it, not trusting Yuta’s choice in fresh vegetables.

“How else do you want me to greet him? Lie?” Yuta asked exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. “Hi, Do- Dr Kim! It’s so nice to see you again! What a pleasant surprise!”

“That’s unnecessary,” Dr Kim said with a tight smile. “I’ll take my leave.”

Dr Kim walked away before Taeyong could figure out how to stop him. Yuta watched him walk away with an impassive face before turning back to their cart and looking through their haul. Taeyong did the only thing he could think of and karate chopped Yuta’s arm, which lead to a loud yelp.

“What is wrong with you?” Taeyong hissed.

“What?” Yuta frowned, rubbing his arm. “I told you not to trust me with the fucking vegetables, I don’t know shit about ripeness.”

“Not – well, that as well, we have to go to the fresh produce section,” Taeyong sighed, steering the cart out of the aisle. “I meant with Dr Kim. You were so rude.”

“I was not,” Yuta said, affronted. “If I was rude, I would have said fuck you to his face and flipped him off. I didn’t do that, did I?”

“You saint,” Taeyong congratulated sarcastically. “Weren’t you grieving for his number a week or so ago?”

“No, I told you I’m over him,” Yuta said haughtily, nose exaggeratedly up in the air.

“You know, you could ask him for his number now,” Taeyong suggested. “Since he couldn’t give it to you last time because it was at his place of employment and you were his patient.”

“No,” Yuta said before powerwalking away from Taeyong, throwing some excuse about looking for some hummus. Taeyong sighed before getting back to business, putting the bruised cauliflower back and scouring for a fresher one. For some reason, the entire ordeal with the doctor had struck Yuta’s ego. It was a little odd to Taeyong – Yuta was prideful and a little egotistical, sure, but it was warranted, in Taeyong’s eyes. And it was never to the point where he would put it above the people he cared about. Yuta believed in communication and while he could be grumpy and forlorn, he never held the grudge for very long or very seriously without trying to communicate.

Which was why Taeyong thought Yuta had really liked Dr Kim, _really_ liked him and that the rejection that hurt him and made him irrational in the way people, and particularly Yuta, could be when they genuinely care about someone.

It was funny how despite Yuta’s avoidance, they ended up in line at the checkout in front of none other than the doctor. The person holding up the line had been arguing with the cashier for fifteen minutes and even Taeyong goodwill was starting to wear.

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Dr Kim muttered as the customer started yelling, insisting on a recount, claiming fraud. Taeyong looked around but the other counters were full as well.

“What if they’re actually defrauding her?” Yuta asked, just to be contradictory.

“It’s probably a misunderstanding,” Taeyong said, casting a sympathetic look at the cashier before turning back to Dr Kim. “So, Dr Kim. How’s work?”

“I want to die,” Dr Kim said bluntly before sighing and rubbing his eyes. “No, I’m just being overdramatic because I haven’t slept in 20 hours and I’m _starving_. Work’s fine. It’s – fine. Everything is fine.”

“You really shouldn’t be working so long,” Yuta said with a frown. “It’s detrimental to both your health and any patient that comes by you when you’re tired.”

“It’s fine,” Dr Kim shrugged. “I’m used to it.”

“Patients deserve a non-grumpy, well rested doctor,” Yuta said and Dr Kim shot him a look that could curdle milk. Dr Kim didn’t know Yuta as Taeyong did, didn’t know that that’s how Yuta’s concern and care manifested.

“Don’t mind him, Dr Kim,” Taeyong said.

“You can call me Doyoung,” Dr Kim said tiredly. “I’m younger than you anyway.”

“Did Dr Moon tell you how old Taeyong is?” Yuta said with a smirk.

“He probably just saw my birth date on my form when I went in,” Taeyong said, face heating up.

“No, Taeil told me,” Doyoung said easily. “I wasn’t your doctor when you came, I haven’t seen your files.”

“What else did Dr Moon say about our Taeyongie?” Yuta asked with a Cheshire grin. Doyoung started to speak but stopped, looking at Taeyong. “Come on, tell me if Taeyong’s massive crush is reciprocated.”

“Stop,” Taeyong warned. He felt jittery and nervous. The crush was fun to dream about, to fly high on in his fantasies but the crash could hurt immensely and Taeyong already felt the swooping of his guts at the potential freefall.

“I can’t say,” Doyoung said plainly but he smiled kindly at Taeyong. “But I’m glad to hear you like him like that. I think – I think you should hold on to that.”

“Thanks,” Taeyong said with a smile he tried to bite down. It seemed the butterflies had caught the wind, gliding happily.

“Is that meant to be your dinner?” Yuta suddenly asked and Taeyong’s gaze fell to Doyoung’s basket. It looked sad and sparse, mostly fruit. Doyoung shrugged in response. “Please tell me you’re joking. You’re a _doctor_.”

“Yes, not a chef,” Doyoung replied with a roll of his eyes. “Also very sleepy.”

“Taeil hyung does that as well,” Taeyong said, frowning. “He ate one bowl of instant ramen for dinner.”

“Yeah, but Taeil has Kun,” Doyoung sighed wistfully. “His flatmate. He’s a pilot but he’s also such a great cook. And a preplanner. Has all these little containers of cooked food and he makes extra for Taeil. Or like ingredients that Taeil can put together. God.”

“So, steal it,” Yuta said.

“Don’t steal Taeil hyung’s food,” Taeyong interjected. “Don’t you have flatmates?”

“I live alone,” Doyoung said sadly. “A good decision, honestly. We can’t all be blessed with flatmates like Kun.”

“Do you have a kitchen?” Taeyong asked curiously and Doyoung nodded. “Do you like chicken?”

“Yeah?” Doyoung said, bewildered at the turn of questioning.

“Come over, I’ll teach you how to make a really simple dish,” Taeyong offered. “It’s really easy to throw together, trust me.”

“I –” Doyoung looked tempted but conflicted. “But my bed.”

“Your stomach,” Yuta reminded him.

“You don’t have to cook today, don’t worry,” Taeyong reassured him. “Just – let me feed you.”

It wasn’t much of a struggle, the allure of fresh food too appealing for Doyoung and it wasn’t long until all three made it back to Yuta and Taeyong’s apartment.

“Go sit in the living room,” Taeyong urged Doyoung. “Rest for a bit.”

“But – I have to see how to make the thing,” Doyoung protested.

“That was a ruse,” Yuta said, taking Doyoung by the shoulders once he’d removed his shoes and pushing him towards the living room. “You really shouldn’t just trust strangers like this.”

“I already texted Taeil that I’m with you, you’d be the prime suspect if anything happened to me,” Taeyong heard Doyoung say.

Taeyong enjoyed cooking; he liked the routine of the dishes he knew and the excitement of the dishes that he didn’t. He was very much a by-the-recipe kind of guy but he’d grown laxer as he cooked more, no longer measuring out the exact amount the recipe called for. It wasn’t long until the aroma of cooking food was wafting through the flat; Taeyong hoped Doyoung was anticipating the food. It was always nice to feed someone who appreciated it.

When Taeyong came out to the living room, he found Doyoung _wasn’t_ anticipating it – he had dozed off on the couch while something played on the tv. Taeyong noted that Yuta wasn’t watching the tv, instead staring at Doyoung thoughtfully.

“Isn’t watching people while they sleep creepy?” Taeyong asked cheekily, grinning when Yuta’s eyes flew to his and Yuta turned pink.

“I’m not – I was just thinking, my gaze just _happened_ to fall there,” Yuta protested in a low voice, casting fervent looks at Doyoung to make sure he hadn’t awoken.

“Well, the food’s almost done so you should wake him,” Taeyong said, looking down at the slumbering figure. Yuta seemed reluctant to and Taeyong could understand why. The doctor seemed younger and somehow more tired when his face was slack, showing to the world all the exhaustion he did behind an animated face. Still, he needed to eat and Taeyong left it to Yuta to figure out how to wake the man and started plating the food.

When Taeyong returned with the dishes, Doyoung was sitting upright, though still drowsy and half asleep. Yuta was clearing out the round table in silence, sneaking glances to make sure Doyoung hadn’t fallen back asleep.

“That smells really good,” Doyoung said, his voice scratchy with sleep as Taeyong started placing the dishes in front of him.

“Thanks,” Taeyong beamed. “Eat.”

It took a beat for Doyoung to help himself and even longer for him to get started but once he tasted the food, he was ravenous. Before Taeyong could comment, he slowed himself down with a sheepish smile. The meal was passed in relative, comfortable silence injected with comments about the show playing in the background.

All in all, Taeyong thought, not terrible for someone they’d forced into hanging out with them even though they’d only met once before. It was an interesting dynamic too because usually, Taeyong would be the one piling on to their guests’ plates whereas there, Yuta beat him to the task, leaving Doyoung mildly surprised. Perhaps the surprise was warranted since Doyoung had only really seen Yuta in a slightly antagonistic mode or drugged and emotional on anaesthesia.

“Thank you for the food,” Doyoung said when they were done, laying back against the couch, sighing. “I appreciate it.”

“Anytime,” Taeyong said surprisingly. He didn’t expect to invite the man over but he certainly didn’t _mind_ what his mouth had blurted out. “You know the way now.”

“I’ll learn next time,” Doyoung promised before stretching. “I should get going. It’s a long walk back to my place from here.”

Taeyong looked at Yuta, who was still playing with his food. If he had been looking at Taeyong, Taeyong would have glared at him until he asked Doyoung to stay the night, as any _polite person_ would. Perhaps Yuta knew this for he pointedly avoided Taeyong’s gaze.

“It’s really late,” Taeyong started. “You could stay.”

“Thank you,” Doyoung replied with a smile. “But I need to head back.”

“I’ll call you a cab,” Yuta said suddenly, pulling out his phone. Doyoung startled, looking at the other man in mild surprise.

“That’s unnecessary,” Doyoung rushed to say but Yuta wasn’t having it, already tapping away at his phone. “I’m serious, I can just _walk_. I can call my own cab, you know.”

“I know,” Yuta said seriously, finally looking up. “I want to. Let me.”

“Okay,” Was the only thing Doyoung could say. Taeyong could sympathize. Doyoung probably didn’t know how to react to this Yuta, not knowing that this was how Yuta showed care. When the taxi showed up, Doyoung’s insistence that he could walk downstairs alone fell to deaf ears as Yuta followed him out the door.

Taeyong rushed to their small balcony, looking down with a grin when he saw the taxi standing by the street. Doyoung and Yuta came into view and Taeyong watched as Yuta opened the door of the car for Doyoung, who still seemed surprised by the cordiality. Taeyong couldn’t hear what they were saying but that just meant they weren’t yelling and it wasn’t long until Yuta was standing alone on the street, watching the car drive away.

“Sap,” Taeyong teased as soon as Yuta returned and got bundled jacket thrown at his face for his efforts.

-

“I cannot believe,” Ten was being loud, purposely so. “I cannot _believe_ you didn’t get his number this time.”

“Oh, no,” Yuta shot back sarcastically, though his smile was wide. “Tennie’s mad at me, how will I go on?”

“I’m not _mad_,” Ten sniffed, crossing his arms. “I’m _disappointed_.”

“Oh, did you learn that one from Johnny?” Yuta rolled his eyes, wincing when Ten kicked his ankles under the table.

“Why am I being dragged into this?” Johnny wondered and Taeyong patted him comfortingly.

“Fate threw you together _twice_,” Ten continued, still affronted at Yuta’s behaviour. “And you spit in the face of it?”

“If _fate_ wants us together so bad,” Yuta replied snidely. “Third time’s the charm.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Ten proclaimed, standing up and slamming his hands down on the table. “You were mourning about not getting his number.”

Taeyong tuned out the pissy fight when his phone lit up with a message from Taeil.

_Taeil hyung _♡_  
_is that you?

_You_  
???

_Taeil hyung _♡_  
_at the bar

Taeyong sat up, looking around.

_You_  
i’m at _a_ bar?? with my friends

_Taeil hyung _♡  
i’m here too  
would it be weird if we met up?

_You_  
no!!  
come over omg

Jitters ran down his spine but he held his ground, lighting up when a familiar face came into view. In the dim light of the bar, Taeyong felt his mouth dry as he looked Taeil over, well fitting jeans and all until he settled on the smile on his face. Yuta and Ten were still arguing playfully, seemingly unaware of the man that had stopped in front of their booth.

“Can I help you?” Johnny asked in confusion and Taeyong remembered that he was the only one of them who hadn’t met Taeil. Yuta and Ten froze when they caught sight of the shorter man.

“Doctor!” Ten leapt up immediately. “What brings you here?”

“Just grabbing a drink with some friends,” Taeil said with a shrug, smiling bemusedly when Ten shook his arm vigorously.

“Which friends?” Ten asked eagerly. “Is Doyoungie one of them?”

“Yes,” Taeil replied, looking at Taeyong with a bewildered expression when Ten’s face split into a truly horrifying grin.

“Ten, leave him alone,” Taeyong complained.

“Of course,” Ten purred, moving away quickly. “Just out of curiosity, where is Doyoung?”

“Around,” Taeil replied unhelpfully but that didn’t deter Ten, who grinned at Yuta.

“And you didn’t know we were here when you came, right?” Ten asked and when Taeil nodded, Ten’s eyes didn’t lose Yuta’s. “Third time’s the charm.”

“You are a nuisance,” Yuta declared. He grabbed Johnny’s arm and pulled up the startled man, dragging him away from the booth. Ten stood frozen for a moment before leaping into action.

“The _audacity_,” Taeyong heard him say before he stalked off to follow them.

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong said sincerely to Taeil, who was still standing there, slightly bewildered. “My friends are weird. Yuta doesn’t know how to deal with his embarrassing crush that he’s convinced he doesn’t have and Ten can’t grasp the concept of tact when he’s frustrated.”

“It’s fine, don’t apologize,” Taeil replied, letting out a small laugh that eased the atmosphere as he came to sit with Taeyong. “I like weird. I was just confused.”

Taeyong smiled before the realization dawned on him that they would need to continue the conversation with small talk and suddenly, his mind blanked. Thankfully, Taeil didn’t seem to catch – or mind – the sudden glitch.

“Sorry for just appearing,” Taeil continued. “I haven’t seen you in a while though.”

“Yeah, no,” Taeyong replied a touch too eagerly. “It’s totally fine. You saved me from another half hour of watching Ten and Yuta think they’re being witty.”

“I’m glad,” Taeil smiled. “I like seeing you. You look good.”

“Oh,” Taeyong didn’t know how to respond so of course, he blurted out, “Are you drunk?”

“No,” Taeil said with a laugh. “Doyoung was supposed to buy me a drink but he disappeared for too long and then I saw you.”

“Okay,” Taeyong nodded before remembering that he was to respond to compliments. “Thank you. You look good too.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Taeil said and his smile was infectious.

Despite the initial blanking of his mind, it was easy to converse with Taeil, so easy it made Taeyong feel like he was soaring high. At some point in their conversation, Johnny returned and made Taeyong squeeze in until he was sat right beside Taeil for some reason, even though there was _no reason_ for Johnny to keep scooching him.

Taeyong felt awkward, like he was being too forward or embarrassing but he didn’t have time to dwell on such thoughts when Yuta and Ten chaotically reappeared, Yuta struggling against Ten’s hold. Taeyong could feel Taeil’s shake of laugher against him as the scene unfolded.

“What are they doing?” Taeyong whined, turning to Johnny, who shrugged.

“What they have to,” Johnny replied, the look on his face way too fond for someone who was watching his boyfriend try to climb his best friend’s back. “I don’t want claw marks – at least not like that – on me so I’m not interfering.”

“Yuta is spitting on the face of fate!” Ten proclaimed breathlessly. “Doyoung is right there!”

“He’s here with someone else,” Yuta snapped back, ineffectively trying to push Ten away. “Get off of me.”

“He’s probably sitting with Kun,” Taeil piped up and Yuta and Ten froze mid action. “That’s my flatmate, they’re just friends.”

“They’re just friends,” Ten repeated with reinvigorated efforts to drag Yuta towards where Taeyong assumed Doyoung was.

“Why are you so hellbent on ruining my life?” Yuta wailed dramatically. “Get off of me, you mangy little street cat. Johnny, grab your fucking kitty.”

“He don’t bite,” Johnny snickered.

“Yes, he do,” Yuta shot back.

“I mean, I’ve already told Doyoung and Kun where I’m sitting so they should be joining us soon,” Taeil told Taeyong conversely but the words finally got Ten off of Yuta.

“Dr Moon,” Yuta sighed in defeat, looking at Taeil, who looked back innocently. “You fucking traitor.”

When Doyoung and Kun arrived, it made sense to press up against Taeil, who didn’t seem to mind it the slightest. An arm over his shoulder and Taeyong settled comfortably as the night continued. Kun was nice, yet snarky and he got along with Ten, much to Doyoung’s betrayal and gladly traded seats to sit beside Ten and Yuta so that Yuta and Doyoung were forced together.

It would be amusing to watch if it wasn’t for the fact that Taeyong kept getting distracted by the man next to him. Whenever Taeil shifted, Taeyong’s body was like a livewire and he was acutely aware of all of their points of contact. Even as Taeyong laughed along to Johnny’s anecdote, it felt a little breathless as he felt Taeil’s ankle brush against his.

He only got relief once they stumbled out of the bar into the cool night, no longer feeling the warmth by his side. Yuta and Doyoung seemed to have gotten over their animosity and while they still bickered, it wasn’t laced in any seriousness of malice, Yuta cackling loudly when Doyoung says something snide. Johnny and Ten soon left, thankfully, since they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other for at least the past half hour and Johnny had been sending puppy eyed looks.

“Do you want to get a cab or just walk?” Kun asked Taeil, who shrugged.

“We can walk,” Taeil said and Kun nodded.

“It was nice meeting you,” Kun said as he turned to Taeyong and Taeyong instinctively smiled back as he was confronted with a dimpled smile. “We should do this again sometime when I’m around.”

“Yeah,” Taeyong agreed. The night had been nice, nicer than Taeyong had expected since he was sure they’d spend the night ragging on Yuta. “Where are you heading next?”

“Flying to London,” Kun said with a grin. “Want a souvenir?”

“No, no,” Taeyong said with an awkward laugh. “I couldn’t ask that of you.”

Kun laughed at Taeyong’s comment, waving him goodbye before walking towards where Yuta and Doyoung were standing leaning against the wall.

“He’ll still get you something,” Taeil said and Taeyong flushed.

“No, I really meant it!” Taeyong insisted but his protests were cut short with a choked noise when Taeil reached out and took his hand into his own. “Oh. Hi. You’re holding my hand.”

“Hey,” Taeil said cautiously. “I am. It kind of just happened to reassure you that you can have nice things.”

“This is a nice thing,” Taeyong blurted out before turning his face away, rubbing his neck. “Sorry. That was cheesy.”

“I like cheesy,” Taeil said, amusement dripping from his voice and turned to see him looking up at Taeyong with bright eyes. He gave his hand a squeeze before letting go. Taeyong mourned the loss deeply. “I’ll see you soon?”

“Yes,” Taeyong replied firmly. “We’ll – yeah. Yes.”

“Okay,” Taeil said, stepping away and towards Kun, walking backwards and waving. “Bye.”

“Bye,” Taeyong said, waving hopelessly even after Kun and Taeil had turned the block, letting his hand fall when he heard Yuta snort.

“God,” Yuta said, lifting himself off the wall he was leaning on. “Did you at least ask him out?”

Taeyong shot Yuta a deadpan look before letting his gaze fall on Doyoung beside Yuta and then back at Yuta. Yuta narrowed his eyes back, warning him to be quiet.

“You’re one to talk,” Taeyong said casually. “Have you –”

“Anyway,” Yuta interrupted loudly, throwing a hand over Taeyong’s shoulders. “It’s getting late, we should get going. Say bye bye to Doyoung, Taeyong. Bye!”

Taeyong was manhandled around, his back now to a Doyoung that had seemed bewildered and he started walking with Yuta, barely being able to keep his giggles at Yuta’s theatrics in.

“You coward,” He chortled out and Yuta bumped his hips against Taeyong’s in a soft reprimand. They barely made it a few steps before they were stopped.

“Hey,” Came Doyoung’s voice and Yuta froze, causing Taeyong to freeze in turn, still giggling. “Wait.”

Taeyong turned them around as Doyoung came up to them. He smiled at Taeyong but his gaze fell on Yuta, who was looking back at him questioningly. A beat of silence and then –

“Can I have your number?” Doyoung asked, clearly speaking to Yuta.

“Uh,” Yuta vocalized eloquently.

“I’ve wanted it for a while now,” Doyoung continued, seeming to ramble now that Yuta.exe wasn’t responding. “I thought you’d come back or at least get my number through Taeil – that’s not the point. I am taking initiative. Can I have your number so we can set up a date?”

“A date –” Yuta’s voice was strangled and choked off.

“I mean – you were flirting with me,” Doyoung said with a slight frown. “Um, okay, you seem – horrified. Never mind. I just thought – never mind.”

“No, no, no,” Taeyong said quickly before Doyoung could walk away from the malfunctioning Yuta. Doyoung startled, as though he’d forgotten Taeyong was there. “He’s just. Processing.”

“But you didn’t give me your number when I asked!” Yuta erupted, crossing his arms. “You shot down all my flirting! I thought you weren’t interested!”

“I was at work,” Doyoung said incredulously. “I can’t flirt with a _patient_.”

“Well –” Yuta shot back. “Good.”

“Good?” Doyoung blinked at him.

“Yes, I get jealous very easily,” Yuta continued seriously. “Don’t flirt with patients. Or anyone else for that matter.”

“I- Can I have your number first?” Doyoung said, laughter bleeding into his voice when Yuta blushed red. “You’re ridiculous.” But fondness was evident in his voice as he pulled out his phone and handed it to Yuta. Yuta muttered to himself as he thumbed his number in and saved it, calling himself before he handed the phone back to Doyoung. Doyoung took the phone back with a gummy smile and when he looked at Yuta, Taeyong felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment.

The feeling amplified when Doyoung leaned forward, quickly pecking Yuta’s cheek before taking several steps back with a cheeky grin as Yuta seemed to disintegrate.

“Bye,” He called out, waving. “I’ll text you to set up our date.”

“He –” Yuta said before cutting himself off, trying again to formulate words and failing. It wasn’t until Doyoung was out of sight that Yuta seemed to come back to his senses. He turned to Taeyong with wide eyes. “What was that?”

“I thought you were over him,” Taeyong laughed, squeaking and stepping away when Yuta decided to retaliate his comment with tickles, their breathless laughter filling the night as they half ran back home.

-

“God,” Yuta was yelling from his room. “Why do I not have anything to wear?”

“Quit whining, I’m trying to watch this drama,” Ten yelled back from beside Taeyong on the couch. Yuta appeared from his room looking disgruntled.

“Why are you here?” Yuta pouted. “Where’s Johnny? You’re useless here.”

“Just wear whatever, Yuta,” Ten groaned, bending back to look at Yuta. “He’s already seen you at your worst. You’re not impressing him with a pretty get up.”

“It’s about making a good impression,” Yuta said primly, shooting Ten a dirty look. “Just because you got Johnny to fall in love with you while you were in your sweats with cheeto dust coated fingers doesn’t mean we’re all that lucky.”

“That’s true,” Ten agreed. “I did hit the jackpot. Good luck impressing your Not Johnny.”

“Your date is tomorrow, why are you stressing out _now_?” Taeyong asked kindly. “At eleven in the morning on a Saturday?”

“Preparation,” Yuta said before diving back into his room.

“Embarrassing,” Ten muttered. “After all that time pretending that he was over him.”

“Did anyone believe that?” Taeyong asked. Ten might have replied but Taeyong’s attention was stolen by his phone.

_Taeil hyung _♡  
i know this is sudden  
but what’re you doing for lunch today?

_You_  
nothing special  
why :D

_Taeil hyung _♡  
do you maybe  
wanna have lunch  
together today

Taeyong bit his lip, trying to ignore the jitters in his gut. Before he could respond, he got another text.

_Taeil hyung _♡  
just us :D

_You_  
i’d like that !!  
where are we meeting

_Taeil hyung _♡  
[location attached]  
is this alright?

It was close to the hospital but not far off Taeyong’s path.

_You_  
yes, that works  
1 p.m.?

_Taeil hyung _♡  
perfect  
see you soon <3

<3.

< 3

<3???????

Ten choked on the chocolate he had bitten into when Taeyong flapped his arms, hitting Ten’s leg in his excitement.

“What? What? What is it?” Ten sniped, swatting Taeyong’s hands away. “Why are you all so violent?”

“You literally climbed Yuta’s back in that bar a week ago,” Taeyong pointed out. Ten huffed.

“What is it? Ten asked again and Taeyong excitedly shoved his phone in Ten’s face.

“I’m having lunch with Taeil,” Taeyong said. “He put a heart.”

“God, that’s an old-fashioned heart,” Ten said, squinting at the phone. “Who even does that when emojis exist? Hey, how old did you say this guy was? Are you sure he’s not like forty and secretly married?”

“Oh, God,” Taeyong said, pausing. “What if he’s secretly married? I mean, he’s so handsome and funny, how could he not be? Oh, my –”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Ten rushed to say. “I was joking. Whatever you’re thinking is literally impossible, he has a flatmate and we met the flatmate who didn’t mention any wife. You’re good.”

“You’re right,” Taeyong said, shaking his head. He then turned to Ten with wide eyes. “What do I wear?”

Ten pointed looked away and turned up the volume of the tv, drowning out both the inhabitants of the flat.

-

Taeyong wasn’t anxious. Perhaps he was a little anxious that he wasn’t anxious. His stomach should be rolling, he should be picking at a stray thread or something of the sort. Instead, the wait for Taeil was calm, punctured only by his own brain wondering why he wasn’t feeling clammy and agitated.

The thing was that he liked Taeil. He really, _really _liked Taeil. Taeil made him feel all sort of ways; grounded and light and airy at the same time, itching to move closer and yet perfectly content. Perhaps he didn’t know everything there was to know about the other man – yet. But he so desperately wanted to find out.

“What’re you thinking about?” Taeil’s voice made Taeyong shake out of his thoughts and look up as the other man settled opposite him.

“You,” Taeyong blurted out without preamble before flushing, realizing what he’d said. Taeil only beamed in response and it was hard not to smile back.

“Oh,” Taeil said. “Good things, I hope?”

“Always,” Taeyong said teasingly – wait. _Flirtatiously._ Oh, God. “Um, how are you?”

“I’m –” Taeil paused, thinking over his answer. “To be honest, I’ve had a hell of a day and it’s only past noon.”

“Oh?” Taeyong asked, leaning forward, showing his interest at the answer.

Taeil seemed to get the hint because in between ordering their food and receiving it, Taeil ranted at length about – well, everything. Taeyong knew he shouldn’t be smiling as Taeil stabbed his food, bemoaning the fact that he had to attend a dinner with his coworkers and management when he was _tired_ but he couldn’t help himself. It was nice hearing Taeil unload, hearing his dry, snarky comments about things he was particularly displeased with, seeing him catch himself and shake himself to try and be more positive.

“And _on top of all that_,” Taeil groaned more than halfway into their meal. “This fifty year old lady with a broken arm keeps flirting with me.”

“Oh, no,” Taeyong replied drily. “You have women falling over you. How will you ever handle it?”

“This is my _workplace_,” Taeil replied.

“Doyoung said that as well,” Taeyong recalled. “Do you really not like, I don’t know, flirt with people you might be interested in?”

“Not at work,” Taeil said, shaking his head. “It’s unethical, there’s a clear power dynamic and you’re in a professional environment.”

“All those doctor tv dramas lied to me,” Taeyong shook his head. “What about each other? Are you guys, like, making out in elevators with a dead body in between?”

“I haven’t ever but honestly, I wouldn’t put it past one of these brats,” Taeil grumbled. “Jaemin flirts with everything that moves.”

“Maybe get him to deal with the forty year old lady,” Taeyong suggested.

“Maybe,” Taeil hummed. “I should just tell her I’m taken. Although, that might be even more exciting for her.”

Taeyong very pointedly did not choke on his food but the swallow burned his throat enough to sting his eyes. He sipped on his drink silently, trying to soothe the sensation.

“Are you taken?” Taeyong croaked out after a moment, wincing at the sound of his voice. Taeil blinked at him, as though caught off guard. For once, the other man seemed out of his element, almost nervous.

“Um, I mean,” Taeil gestured.

“What does this mean?” Taeyong said, repeating the gesture, cracking a smile out of Taeil.

“That’s what I ask you,” Taeil said. “This means – uh, well. I was hoping to be?”

“Okay,” Taeyong said cautiously. Hoping to be. Okay. OK. Cool. Taeyong tried to quash the uneasy feeling in his tummy by stuffing his face with food, giving Taeil a strained, cheek stuffed smile when he saw the other man looking at him with an indiscernible expression.

“Taeyong,” Taeil said slowly, waiting for Taeyong to swallow his food before continuing. “It’s you, you know that, right?”

Even though there was no food in his mouth, Taeyong felt something constricting his windpipe as he looked at Taeil, holding his breath when Taeil reached his hand forward and put it over Taeyong’s on the table.

“Is this okay?” He asked and Taeyong frantically nodded, hoping to throw across exactly how _okay_ that was. “You know I really like you. I wanted to ask you out. I mean, not like this but – I mean, it’s happening now.”

“I didn’t know that,” Taeyong replied, wanting to melt into the ground when he realized how high pitched his voice sounded. “That’s really nice.”

“Nice,” Taeil deadpanned. “Is that all?”

“Super duper nice?” Taeyong tried out, breaking into a grin at the look Taeil shot him. “I really like you too. Clearly.”

“Clearly,” Taeil snorted and the atmosphere went back to normal, Taeyong falling into comfort again while Taeil’s hand stayed over his, thumb rubbing over his hand mindlessly. “You’re a lot more enigmatic with your emotions than you think, Lee Taeyong.”

“Me?” Taeyong asked, mock scandalized. “I’m an open book!”

“You’re so nice and kind to everyone,” Taeil said and Taeyong felt himself get flustered at the compliment coming out of Taeil. “It’s hard to distinguish what’s platonic friendliness and what’s – something more.”

“What made you see something more?” Taeyong asked, curious, tilting his head, grinning when Taeil intertwined their fingers.

“I don’t know,” Taeil shrugged. “I didn’t know for sure. I just took a chance.”

“I’m glad,” Taeyong said softly and Taeil grinned and it felt like the moon on a clear night, bright and comforting in its serenity.

-

Right then, Taeyong couldn’t bring to mind what their date had been like. He knew the evening had settled warmly inside him, he knew it left him buoyant and optimistic. He knew they’d eaten some food and that they’d laughed a lot. But right then, when Taeil on the steps to his place and looking down at Taeyong, it was easy to let the rest of the world fade away and focus on the man in front of him and way his dark eyes were looking at Taeyong as a hand reached forward to cradle Taeyong’s jaw.

He knew he was all sharp bones and he hoped that didn’t deter Taeil from stepping closer, rejoicing internally when it didn’t, letting his eyes flutter closed when a thumb brushed his jawline softly.

He was expecting the press of lips against his but the sensation still made him gasp. The sound only made Taeil pull him closer by the waist as he slowly kissed him, taking his top lip between his lips and tugging his bottom lip between his teeth, exploring languidly.

Taeyong forgot that they were in the open streets as he ran his fingers through the soft locks at the nape of Taeil’s neck, moaning lowly in contentment when Taeil opened his mouth to let Taeyong lick in experimentally.

The noise of traffic sounded drowned out by the drumming of Taeyong’s heart in his ears but he spared a thought to perhaps pulling apart and going somewhere more private. He tried to remind himself that he shouldn’t put out on the first date, that he should at least talk to Taeil about his preferences and such but all thought melted away soon enough, until all he could think about was the way the railing of the stairs was pressing against his back and that couldn’t hold on to any wisps of thought.

With a last tug of his lips, Taeil pulled away for good, though his eyes were still hazy and looked upon Taeyong hungrily. Taeyong thought about it – thought about letting go, going their separate ways for the night or going somewhere more private together – but instead, he grinned and pulled Taeil in again, giggling when he felt Taeil’s laugh against his mouth.

-

They had not gotten caught for public indecency but only barely, Taeil pulling away laughing before things got too heated. It was alright, though. Taeyong got plenty of other chances to fluster the older man and Taeil seemed perfectly willing to go along with Taeyong’s sometimes harebrained schemes. He wasn’t well versed in the world Taeyong wanted to drag him into in bed and had even incredulously laughed at some of Taeyong’s suggestions but always, he kissed him sweetly and made attempts and that’s all Taeyong could truly ask for.

“Have you shown him your array of sex toys or are you waiting until you’re absolutely sure he won’t run away yet?” Ten asked. Taeyong wanted to throttle him but Johnny was wrapped about his smaller boyfriend and any whack would mostly likely land on Johnny rather than Ten, who was purring contently under Johnny’s comforting weight.

“Our relationship,” Taeyong announced, pausing to internally scream that he had a _relationship_, before continuing. “Is based on more than just sex.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Ten said impatiently, waving Taeyong’s announcement aside. “You’re all mushy and have _feelings_ but I’m just curious –”

“Babe, are you really curious about Yong’s sex life?” Johnny asked.

“_Yes_,” Ten insisted. “Listen, if I had to sit through this bitch whining about how some random guy couldn’t fuck him hard enough or how some other guy was _way_ too into degradation and have him explain, to me, exactly the extent of his kinkiness, I, at the _very_ least, deserve to know if my bro is getting dicked down well.”

“Do you really though?” Came a pained voice and Taeyong turned to see Doyoung coming out of Yuta’s bedroom. “Do you really need to know that, loudly?”

“Doyoungie,” Ten said brightly, turning his head back to look at Doyoung making his way towards the kitchen. “You’re Taeil’s friend. Do you –”

“No,” Doyoung cut off Ten. “Whatever you’re thinking, _no_.”

“Boring,” Ten huffed.

Whatever tangent Ten had gone on next, Taeyong didn’t pay attention to as his phone lit up with a notification.

_Taeil _♡  
:}  
kun’s gone on another trip  
i’m picking up food from ur face place :3

_You_  
say no more

_Taeil _♡  
<3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> come talk 2 me on twitter @nyankamoto and [my curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/nyankamoto)! :3


End file.
